Sleeping with Elena
by Lanes.Fanfiction
Summary: RATED M: Tseng POV. A story about Tseng falling in love with Elena and seeing how far he can get her to go behind her husbands back. I'll put my hands up, I was with my friends when this was written a few years ago and its been in my emails for ages, so all i did was give idea and Jack typed it up whilst we was at his!


Elena was a 22yr old married co-worker who at first didn't interest me and seemed more interested in her work then her husband. She was blond, about 5ft 4inchs, average sized hips and, by my estimate, she was a bra size C. She worked with me at my department and was frequently with me in missions and areas where I had to walk thru inspections with Rufus.

As time went on, Elena and I became friends and frequently sought out each other to chat during the day. Things started to turn towards more than a friendship when she asked me to stop by the bar with some other co-workers on the way home. As I sat next to her at the bar, she would lean over and put her hand on my leg, whisper things to me, and rub her foot against my shin. Things took the next step on Friday evening as we went for one bar to another to shoot a few games of pool.

Reno, her husband rode in his car with another Turk named Rude to get some cigarettes on the way to the pool hall, and Elena rode in my car. As we made our way to the pool hall, Elena took my hand and held it very tightly in her lap. As we came up to a stop sign, she reached over and pulled my head towards her and kissed me long and hard. As we played tango with each other's tongues, she took my hand and pushed it harder into her crotch as she continued to bury her tongue in my mouth. After what seemed like10minutes, Elena broke our kiss and told me we need to get going to the pool hall.

As we played pool, Elena and I beat Rude and Reno three games to none. When the other two were not looking, or left the room, she would rub her nice tight ass against my hands, rub my hands, and even slipped her tongue into my mouth when possible. After we finished playing pool we all went our separate ways and I was left with wondering what was going to happen next.

Monday at work, as I sat at my deck reading on the computer before my shift started, Elena came over, leaned over and gave me a good morning kiss and let me rub her leg and ass as our lips were pressed together. This behaviour continued every morning when she arrived at work. Most of the people in the new Shinra building didn't show up to just before their shift, so there was no one around to see the morning lip lock I gave her.

I had other duties besides assembly work, including safety inspections at the mako reactors. I used this duty as an excuse to have Elena near me or working with me. She was always willing to help and enjoyed the attention. I would frequently sneak up behind her when she was in one of the rooms and get a nice long kiss. I would hug her tightly, make out with her, and do my best to soak in her scent. When we went on the roof to do the inspection to make sure it was stable, we would kiss and make out in the hallway and on the roof. One time I was feeling a little more bold than usual and when we stopped at the door to the roof, I put my left arm around her back, planted my lips on her tender lips, took my right hand and ran it up and down her crotch area slowly and firmly. The action surprised her to say the least, but she did nothing to stop it either.

I continued to stop at the bar on the way home when ever Elena asked, or I noticed her car there. I would sit next to her normally against the wall so no one could see what I was doing or where my hands where going. I would rub her thigh, the small of her back, and would slide my hand between her legs. This went on every time we were at the bar and her husband was only across the table too busy with his drinks and chocobo betting to notice or care. Soon after I worked my hand up and down Elena's crotch on the roof, I took another step towards exploring her willingness to play.

One night at the bar, I decided to lean over next to her and pretend to study her betting sheet between races, as and when she'd bet with Reno. As I did this, I took my hand and started rubbing her right breast thru her shirt. She didn't even flinch. I kept this up as the night went on and knew she was travelling down a road to corruption with me.

The next time I stopped by the bar, I picked up where I left off. As I rubbed her breast and other various places on her, I decided to push my luck a little more. Elena was wearing a loose work shirt that wasn't tucked in, so I slid my hand up under it and stopped when I had my hand firmly around her nice right breast. I rubbed it, kneaded it, and had fun doing all of this at the bar within 2 seats of her husband. As I continued to fondle her, Elena would reach back and squeeze my thigh and touch my crotch. This continued over the next few times I stopped after work, then Elena took it to the next step.

The next time I stopped, I took my seat next to her and started with our customary fondling and groping. This time when I slide my hand up under her shirt, Elena reached for my hand, slid her bra up out of the way, and placed my hand on her bare breast. The feeling of her soft breast in my hand was beautiful. Her breast was the perfect size and fit into my hand like a good sized orange would. As I was enjoying the feeling of her in my hand, she would reach back and rub my thigh and smile at me when ever Reno wasn't looking our way. That night, as we were leaving the bar, her husband got chatting with someone and I walked her out. As we waited in the dark, she pressed her tight ass against my crotch and moved her hips side to side. I then took my right hand, slid it into her jeans and didn't stop until my fingers were between her lips. On my trip to her secret garden, I found her public mound to be clean shaven and she was already moist. I started moving my fingers from side to side and soon Elena was breathing harder and starting to squirm from the friction against her clit. She soon was begging me to stop because she was headed for an orgasm and had to leave. As I removed my hand from her, I licked my fingers and had my 1st taste.

Having progressed to fingering Elena and having my own personal hand pillow, I couldn't wait until the following week's visit to the bar. As I arrived at the bar for our weekly fondle and grope, I noticed Elena was wearing jogging bottoms instead of her tight jeans. That would make it very easy to get my hands down to her secret area and her backside. The bar was more crowded than usual, so Elena stood in front of me and got between me and her husband's prying eyes. It didn't take long for her to pull my hand to her waistband and push it down her backside. I didn't stop until I had her shaved pussy cradled in my hand and could feel the wetness of her womanhood.

As I cradled her pussy in my hand, she started to move her hips ever so slightly and grind her opening into my fingers. Taking her cue, I bent my middle finger upward and felt it slide inside her dripping darkness. As I moved my finger back and forth inside her, I managed to get my thumb against her back passage and started pushing against it. After a minute of working my thumb back and forth against her hole, I gave a firm push and it slipped inside her with a satisfying moan from her. I continued to wiggle my finger in her pussy as I moved my thumb back and forth in her back entrance and minutes later I noticed her grip on the bar and barstool getting tighter. All this was going on with people all around us and her husband only 10 feet away. Thank Jenova for dark bars and drunk customers. It didn't take much longer for me to see her bite her lip, tense up her body, and drench my hand with her cum.

Once Elena had her orgasm and soaked my hand, I slowly withdrew my hand from her pussy and out of her pants with no one noticing. I was looking to have the favour returned and hoped she would respond in kind. I opened the fly of my pants, gingerly took her hand, and pulled it towards my stiff cock. As her hand parted my fly she slid her hand under my balls and gave them a gentle squeeze. As she played with my balls my penis grew harder and harder with the excitement of the situation. She slowly moved her hand up to my iron hard cock and slowly moved her hand back and forth. She did a good job of hiding her movements and my cock from others prying eyes and soon she had me about to blow. I whispered in her ear that I was getting close to shooting my load and she did something I could never have guessed. She backed up against my cock, slid her sweatpants down, and guided my cock to the crack of her rear. The action and the feeling of her ass around my penis had the desired effect. I blew my load between her ass cheeks and all over the inside of her sweatpants until there was no more to give her. She calmly reached back, took my softening cock, and tucked it inside my pants with no one ever noticing. Once she had finished tucking my penis in, she stuck her hands down the back of her pants and got a sample of my cum for her to taste. The sight of Elena tasting me in a crowded bar within feet of her husband and friends made my cock twitch.

A few weeks later was the company Christmas party and she needed a ride because Reno had to work late after annoying Rufus. I of course offered my services as a driver and taxi service and was glad to hear she would love to go with me. I arrived at her house and knew things would get a little busy in no time at all. As she opened the door and let me in, she gave me a long hot kiss and said she would be ready in a few minutes. I watched as she walked to the bathroom to finish her hair and decided to make my move. I quickly walked into the bathroom, grabbed her waist, turned her around, and planted a long hard kiss on her lips. As I held her tightly with one arm, I reached behind her with the other and unzipped her dress and watched as it started to slide off her shoulder. As I removed my hand from her waist and took hold of her dress I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. As I guided it over her shoulders and down to her hips, I got to see the breasts that I had been fondling for the last six weeks at the bar.

With my hands holding her hips, I leaned down and sucked each nipple into my mouth and savoured the taste of her flesh. Knowing our time was limited, I slid my thumbs under her panties and pushed them and her dress to the floor. As I knelt on the floor, I had her shaved pussy at eye level and moved to sample her womanly honey. I buried my nose into her public mound and slid my tongue between her damp folds. I pushed my tongue as far as I can into Elena's entrance and drank her love nectar causing her to squirm and run her fingers through my long black hair. After getting a sample of her juices, I stood up and lift her onto the sink for my next sampling. I unbuckled my pants, dropped them to my knees and grabbed hold of my cock as I rubbed it along her wetness. Once I had it slicked up with her juices, I started my penetration of her tunnel. Being so young, Elena had a hot tight pussy that quivered with sexual energy as my cock slide inch by inch into her womanhood.

As my cock was enveloped by Elena's pussy, she lifted her legs around my waist and pulled my face to her chest and begged me to hurry. Because we were expected at the company Christmas party the added danger of getting caught or being late had both of us heading for a climax in a hurry. I sucked her nipples as hard as I could and did my best to get them hard while plunging my cock harder and faster into her increasingly wet pussy. Harder and harder I slammed my cock into her pussy, she could feel the tip of my throbbing cock. After just 10 minutes I could feel her juices dripping down me and then I felt her tunnel start to quiver and clench at my cock. As her excitement peeked she screamed out in total relief as she sent wave after wave of juices streaming out of her pulsing pussy. Her back arched away from me and she grew tense as her orgasm came too. I couldn't take it anymore and pulled her pussy as tight to me as possible until the tip of my cock was as deep into her as I could get it before releasing my cum into her innermost reaches.

I kept my cock in place until it started to soften and then presented it to Elena to sample. She eagerly grabbed it and dropped to her knees while enveloping my semi-hard cock in her mouth. She moved my cock in and out of her mouth cleaning all our juices off it while commenting on the taste of our sex. It didn't take long for her to have my cock hard again and I had ideas on fucking her ass. I pulled her off my cock, turned her around, and squirted some liquid hand soap on my cock. I grabbed her well shaped hips and placed my cock against her back entrance pushing hard to get it in and start the next ball draining experience. Elena grabbed the edge of the sink and grimaced as my cock slide deeper and deeper into her bowels. As soon as my balls came to rest against her, I started pumping her ass for all I was worth. With each penetration into her ass Elena would whimper and pant with increasing volume. Her breasts were swinging back and forth hitting the edge of the sink with every thrust and soon she was quivering and cooing with another orgasm. My balls got wetter and wetter every time they hit her pussy and I was heading for my 2nd realise. Time was short and I need to bust again and she seemed to understand the situation. She reached back and cupped my balls every time they came in contact with her pussy. The added sensations of her fingers on my balls was enough to send my over the edge. I once again pulled her tight to me and coated her bowels with my seed as I had the most intense orgasm I've had in years.

The thought of fooling around and fucking a married co-worker in her own house before a company party was something I had waited months to do and it was worth the effort and wait. Elena was sexy in every way and she sure knew how to please a man. I pulled my soft cock out of her ass, cleaned myself up, and gave her pussy a kiss before pulling my pants up. Elena pulled up her pants, slipped her dress back over her shoulders, wiped the sweat off her face, and thanked me for Christmas present. It was the first time she'd had sex in more than 6 months and she couldn't think of a better Christmas present than to get laid and share herself with me.

And I couldn't agree more.


End file.
